


A Very Disney Honeymoon at Sea

by 22_Ti



Series: Conrad-Posen Family or When Bella Takes Over a Fic [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cruise, Disney, F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti
Summary: The Conrad-Posen family decide to head to the Caribbean to celebrate their good fortunes – a wedding and successful adoption. Bella keeps busy on their dream Mickey Mouse cruise while Stacie and Aubrey … well do ‘dult things. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff with a tad bit of smut. (What do you expect? It’s a honeymoon.)
Relationships: Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Conrad-Posen Family or When Bella Takes Over a Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944736
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	A Very Disney Honeymoon at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of "Let's Do The Time Warp," I decided I'd become rather attached to young Bella Conrad. So she has her own series now.

“Mama, what’s a passport?” Bella posed for the picture at the drug store. “Why are we getting our pictures taken here?” She plastered a broad, silly smile on her face for her photo.

“A passport is a document that allows you to go to other countries. And we are getting our picture taken here because they make them the perfect size. Now let’s take a serious picture.” Aubrey took the small photos and dropped them in her purse along with Stacie’s.

For their honeymoon and to celebrate Bella’s adoption, Stacie and Aubrey decided to take Bella on a Disney cruise to the Bahamas. Bella had voted on Disney World, but the cruise would be all-inclusive of their food and non-alcoholic beverages onboard. A plethora of children activities would entertain Bella while Stacie and Aubrey participated in more “honeymoon-like” things.

They had gotten a steal of a deal on the last-minute cruise, and passports would be required for the trip. The family had to visit the U.S. State Department location in Atlanta in person for same-day expedited passports. Since Bella was under sixteen, both parents had to physically appear with the child to apply for her documents, so Stacie would be meeting them downtown.

Aubrey had a stuffed envelope full of any documentation they might need. The envelope contained Bella’s adoption paperwork and her amended birth certificate, Stacie’s and her marriage certificate along with their name change documents. When the couple married, the decision was made to hyphenate their names. Going against the norm, Aubrey chose to go with Conrad-Posen so all three of them would have the same last name.

* * *

Since the cruise was so last minute, there was no painful waiting period, although the anticipation slammed into the family like a load of bricks. Aubrey took care of packing for everyone. She carefully followed the cruise’s packing guidelines to ensure they had everything they needed and nothing they didn’t. Before Bella knew it, they were boarding the ship for their eight-day adventure.

The family settled in their two-bedroom stateroom suite and went through a security briefing with their life jackets. And then… the fun started – the bon voyage celebration, Mickey’s Sail-A-Wave Party! Music was blaring as all the characters made their appearance. All the Conrad-Posen were wearing their white Mickey Mouse gloves and waving their hands in the air. When the Cruise Director started the countdown, Bella clapped her hands over her ears as the ship gave a long horn blast.

“We’re moving. We’re moving, Mom.” Since the adoption was finalized, Aubrey had become Mama while Stacie was Mommy. But when she was addressing both of them or neither in particular, it was Mom. The kid had it all worked out. Bella raced over to the deck railing and began waving at the people in port who were sending off their friends and family.

Once they were well underway, Bella returned to her dancing with Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, and the other onboard cast. She giggled when she saw herself dancing with Minnie on the big screen. A still photographer was roaming the party taking candid pictures. “I have a feeling we are going to be spending a fortune at the picture wall,” Stacie chuckled.

When Bella finally found her moms, she was covered in confetti and streamers and giggling away.

* * *

Bella was so excited their first night she could barely sleep. The next two days would be spent at sea, so she had already planned out her time in the ship’s Oceaneer Club for kids.

The family decided to go to the buffet for breakfast because Stacie wasn’t sure if Bella could sit through a regular meal as hyped up as she was. The three went together around the stations. All three got made-to-order omelets; Bella’s was about half the size of her moms’. They all piled their plates up high with hash browns, ham, toast, and all sorts of breakfast items.

Stacie looked around the table and stood up. “I’ll be right back. Go ahead and start without me.” Bella already had her mouth full, looked at Aubrey, and shrugged as she continued to chew.

“Sure is a lot of food you have there, slugger,” Aubrey teased. “Then again, I think we all got a lot.” Bella’s cheeks were stuffed full of omelet, so she just grinned and nodded.

Soon, Stacie returned, holding a plate behind her back. “Surprise!” She put the plate down in the middle of their table, along with two empty ones.

Bella immediately squealed. “Mickey!!!” She reached over and pulled the Mickey Mouse waffle towards her. She took another look at her already full plate and pulled off his ears before pushing the rest of the waffle over to Aubrey. “You cut, Mommy can pick which piece she wants. Fair?” Aubrey dutifully split the remaining portion of waffle, and Stacie speared a half.

“Are you sure you are going to be okay, eating lunch and dinner at the Oceaneer Club, Bella? You don’t have to stay there all day, you know. This is a family vacation.” Aubrey wanted to make sure her daughter didn’t feel abandoned.

“I know, Mama. But I want to. This way, you and Mommy get some moonie time.” The child giggled. Her Aunt Beca had told her about honeymoons, making it as child-friendly as possible but enough that Bella knew she’d have time with other kids and with her moms. “I’m six now, you know. I’m gonna have a blast while you are off doing ‘dult things.”

* * *

Once breakfast was over, Stacie and Aubrey took Bella to the Oceaneer’s club to drop her off. Aubrey wrote down their schedule for the crew. The crew then gave her a pager in case of an emergency. “Please keep this on you at all times, for obvious reasons. Since you are going to the second dinner seating, we’ll take Bella to the Dine and Play. She’s going to have a blast, which will be great to run off her excitement energy of the first full day of sailing.”

Bella’s moms headed back to their room to get ready for their spa day. “Should I be feeling guilty for leaving Bella with what amounts to cruise babysitters while we go off for a spa day?” Stacie was still nervous about leaving their daughter with strangers until well into the evening.

“Absolutely not.” Aubrey slipped her hand into her wife’s and brought it to her lips for a soft kiss. “That’s why we chose a Disney cruise. Had we gone to Disney World, we wouldn’t have gotten any alone time.”

Both women changed into yoga pants and t-shirts. Aubrey grabbed a hoodie since she was always cold. After grabbing their bag, they headed for the spa for a relaxing morning of pampering. Aubrey had spent time researching the different packages and chose the one that not only sounded the most relaxing but also was the longest – three hours of exquisite bliss. “Tell me what we are getting ourselves into.” Stacie’s wife had kept her in the dark about their treatment, and Aubrey still wouldn’t tell. “Couple’s, though, right?”

“You don’t think I’d let you out of my sight now that I have a ring on your finger, do you? Of course, it’s a couple’s deal.”

Once they checked in, they were provided with robes and giant fluffy slippers. As they sat in the room for their first treatment, Stacie leaned over and kissed Aubrey, who gave a nervous laugh. “What was that?”

“I don’t know.” Aubrey shrugged. “For some reason, I’m nervous.”

Before Stacie could reply, two therapists came in to start the spa experience. One woman began to set out the supplies while the other explained the full treatment. “This treatment aims to restore balance through a blend of European and Eastern techniques.”

Starting with a full-body massage that was like a facial for the whole body, the therapists exfoliated the women’s skin with Patchouli oil mixed with sea salt. The therapists then directed the couple to the neighboring room with an oversized tub filled with warm water. Stacie and Aubrey took their time rinsing the abrasive salt off each other.

Aubrey got the giggles again. “Shhh,” Stacie whispered. “They will think we are fooling around.” She splashed some water over Aubrey’s face.

“This _is_ our honeymoon, you know.”

Next, the couple received a lymph-system massage to cleanse their bodies before the therapists began a Swedish massage to fully relax Stacie and Aubrey. As the massage ended with the couple laying on their stomachs, the therapy continued with an integral part of the traditional Chinese medicine of cupping that was used to draw out toxins. The therapists had the women turn their heads away from each other.

“Ummm, why?” Stacie was wary of that request.

“Cupping can be scary to watch the first time you experience it.” The therapist explained gently. “But it’s completely safe and quite therapeutic.

Stacie still didn’t look convinced it was okay. “Babe,” Aubrey said calmly. “You know I researched everything carefully. I’d never put you in an unsafe situation. Trust me?”

Finally, Stacie turned her head away from Aubrey so she couldn’t see what was happening. The therapists put alcohol into glass cups and let the flames burn out. Then four cups each were put on the women’s backs. As the air inside the cup cooled, a vacuum caused their skin to rise and redden with the expanding blood vessels. After a few minutes, the cups were removed.

“Oh,” Stacie exclaimed.

Aubrey turned to face her with a worried look. “Are you okay, babe? Did that hurt you?”

“It was a good pain. It felt cathartic as if it was doing something constructive below my skin. It’s all good.”

The cupping treatment was followed with a full black clay body wrap. As the pair lay enjoying the wrap, they agreed that they were literally in a state of nirvana.

“Ummm, were we supposed to go to lunch then to the pool?” Stacie was so relaxed that she was nearly slurring her words.

“Mmm hmmm. How about we order room service instead?”

Once the women were coherent enough to walk back to their room, Stacie realized how long had passed since they entered the spa. “Damn! No wonder I’m starving.”

* * *

“What if I want to take a shower with you,” Stacie pouted.

Aubrey flashed her a grin. “Have you seen the size of the shower? There’s barely room for one. By the time you order lunch, I’ll be out, and you can shower while we wait on room service.”

Stacie perused the menu and decided on a charcuterie board, a grilled salmon salad to split, and a bottle of cabernet sauvignon. As promised, about the time she hung up the phone, the shower water turned off, and Aubrey came out of the small bathroom wrapped in a towel. Of course, Stacie tried to steal her towel and was rewarded with a playful swat. And when Stacie exited the bathroom and got dressed, Aubrey had the food spread on their balcony. Aubrey pushed the two tables together to eat outside, surrounded by fresh, salty ocean air.

“I feel like we should be doing some activity or something,” Stacie said as she built a stack of cured meat and cheese on top of a cracker before popping it into her mouth. “Like around other people on the deck.”

“We are doing exactly what we came here to do, Stace, relaxing. Let the kiddo do all the activities. Besides, we have plenty of things planned on the days we go ashore.”

“Aren’t we supposed to be off doing ‘dult things, as Bella put it?” Stacie grinned at her wife, feeling more energized after having some food in her.

“How about we take a nap so we can do ‘dult dinner tonight? Sucks getting older!”

* * *

Aubrey had taken over most of the planning of the onboard activities and booked dinner at Gallagher’s, one of the adult-exclusive restaurants on the ship. In the reviews, she read that the food was only surpassed by the service received. Their waitress, Monique, was quick to offer suggestions for every course, which, of course, were always spot on.

The meal began with a welcome dish and continued on through multiple courses – a full night of eating, much like their complete morning at the spa. During the champagne tasting on embarkation day, the couple had met the sommelier from Gallagher’s and bought a bottle of his recommendation with them. Monique refused to serve the bottle of champagne until Aubrey correctly identified the grapes used in the production. To her surprise, the blonde immediately knew.

Aubrey’s first course was Hunnel’s Alaskan King Crab on watermelon that sounded like an exciting combination. Stacie’s was the Tomate, which was in two parts. The first was a trio of tomatoes, each with a different coating: cherry, pineapple, and basil. “Each combination is unique,” Stacie claimed after trying each, “but I like the basil the best.” The second part was a tomato consommé with a tomato consommé ice cube.

The couple split a second course of Hunnel’s Glacier 51 Toothfish. Monique explained the origin of the fish. “The Patagonian Toothfish comes from deep in the sub-Antarctic waters near Heard Island, over 2,500 miles from mainland Australia. The fish was prepared using the la plancha method.”

“It seems so strange having cold water fish in the middle of the Caribbean,” Stacie smirked.

The third courses were French quail wrapped in bacon and Maine Lobster as Aubrey could never resist a good lobster. And the final main course featured Wagyu beef and halibut. When Stacie pushed back in her chair, feeling stuffed, Aubrey flashed an almost-evil smile. “Oh, no, babe. We aren’t even close to being finished.” The couple ‘suffered’ through a cheese plate, dessert, and a dessert after dessert.

“Okay, Bree. I have hit my wall.” Stacie groaned as she rubbed her over-stuffed stomach, which stretched against her pants. They both ordered double espressos as a pick-me-up as they refused the other mini-desserts Monique kept bringing to the table.

* * *

“When you first go in, there’s like this huge round room.” Bella spun round and round. “It’s night time, and the ceiling sparkles.” Bella waved her fingers around her face as she always did when she talked about sparkles. “There were constellations of Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy! Then everything went into hallways like spokes on my bicycle wheel.” Bella excitedly told about visiting Andy’s Room. “Right when I walked in, I heard ‘reach for the Sky!’” Bella shouted. “It was Woody! He was there, Moms, and Hamm and Rex. They all were.”

The adults could barely keep their eyes open but were committed to listening about Bella’s day. “In Pixie Hollow, I met Tinker Bell. It was really her, Mommy! We played dress-up and did arts-and-crafts. And Tinker Bell told us stories about Never-Never-Land and Peter Pan.” Bella had a mom on either side of her and didn’t notice their yawning at all. Stacie couldn’t remember ever seeing her this happy except maybe on her final adoption day.

“It sounds like you had an awesome day, Bells. Who else did you meet?”

* * *

The next day, Aubrey and Stacie again dropped Bella off at the Oceaneer Club after breakfast. Then the adults spent the morning lounging next to the pool, soaking in some sun and enjoying fruity drinks. They were totally relaxed and enjoying their vacation to the max.

During lunch, Stacie caught herself staring at Aubrey. The blonde’s intense look made her facial expressions very striking. Her blue eyes were piercing. Without breaking the gaze, Aubrey shifted her body, swinging her legs around, crossing them neatly outside the boundaries of the dining table. She slightly nodded her head, almost as if giving Stacie permission to continue her lewd thoughts.

Stacie's eyes searched down Aubrey's body. Aubrey was casually dressed since they’d come right from the poolside. Her silk cover-up fell soft against the curves of her breasts. It accentuated her body as it tied firmly around her waist. Stacie was wearing a tank top and loose beach-style pants, which allowed Aubrey to envision what her wife’s legs looked like. Stacie's gaze made its way down Aubrey's body.

Despite already knowing every inch of Aubrey's body intimately, desire and carnal hunger overtook Stacie. Something was to be said about sneaking glances in public. This was their honeymoon, after all. Thoughts about Aubrey surged Stacie's body into wakefulness: her skin tingling with excitement, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The thoughts ran rampant in Stacie's mind.

Stacie allowed her eyes to wander back up Aubrey's body to her face. She could feel the redness creep up her neck. Stacie leaned over to her wife and ran her finger up her smooth, creamy skin, staring. She softly whispered, “Why are we sitting here in public, staring at each other? We could be in our room, celebrating our marriage.” Her wife didn’t respond, and when Stacie glanced up at Aubrey, she wasn't looking at Stacie but staring out of the café windows. The hustle and bustle of the servers rushing around the outside seating area was silent through the glass, making quite a juxtaposition to the loudness of the restaurant.

Fortunately, the pair quickly finished their meal. Stacie didn’t hesitate to grasp her wife’s hand and led her to their stateroom. A coy look crossed Aubrey's face as she spoke. "You looked distracted today, Stacie. Whatever is on your mind?"

Stacie unlocked the room and wandered around the stateroom, pulling the blinds tightly closed and double-locking the door. She slowly turned to Aubrey. "You know exactly what is on my mind." Aubrey raised her eyebrows. "You."

"Me?" Stacie nodded at Aubrey's question. "I think I like where this is going." Aubrey used one finger to slide beneath her wife’s tank top. "You sure were intense at lunch today."

Stacie's mouth was drying as she was growing increasingly aroused watching Aubrey. Her slender hips soft, how the silk cover-up hung off her smooth ass. “I can’t help my impure thoughts. Then again, are they impure? How could sexuality be anything BUT pure?”

Stacie reached around Aubrey and tugged on the tie to her cover-up. Accidentally brushing across Aubrey's breasts, Stacie realized that at some point, her wife had taken off her swimsuit and was stark naked beneath the thin cover-up. Stacie's arm paused, quite involuntarily against her soft flesh. "You, my love," Stacie was smug, "are evil.

Aubrey quieted Stacie with a finger to her lips. She pulled Stacie over to an overstuffed chair in their living area. Stacie simply nodded. Aubrey slid her hand to Stacie's knee and squeezed. Stacie did the first thing that came to her mind. She leaned forward and kissed Aubrey on the lips.

Aubrey slid her hand up Stacie's kneel, almost to her thigh. "I like looking at you." Aubrey's voice was a low murmur. "You are very pleasant to watch."

Holding her wife’s face gently in her hands, Stacie kissed Aubrey as softly and as sensually as she could, drawing her wife’s tongue in, finding her soul through her mouth, piercing sensuality with her lips.

Aubrey leaned back, gasping. Her eyes were wide with amazement, catching Stacie off guard.

"Is this okay?" Stacie questioned because she looked almost scared.,

“Stace, we are on our honeymoon. Why wouldn’t it be okay?”

Stacie leaned forward, grasping Aubrey's breast in her hand, gently pulling her. "Kiss me." Stacie felt Aubrey's hard nipples pressing against the soft cloth. "It's more than alright. Bella is at camp, and we have the entire suite to ourselves."

Aubrey leaned forward to suck on Stacie's neck as Stacie played with her nipples, tweaking them. "You feel so good," Aubrey whispered into Stacie's neck.

Stacie stood up, keeping Aubrey's mouth pressed against her neck, into her body. Aubrey began to stand as well. Stacie gently pressed down on her shoulders, keeping Aubrey seated in the chair, drawing the chair closer to the coffee table before shedding her clothes. Turning slowly, steadily, Stacie sat on the table and hooked her legs around Aubrey. In turn, Aubrey reacted quickly, moving between her wife’s legs. “Ummm, no.” Aubrey stood and pulled her wife to the bed. “We aren’t horny teenagers.”

“You may not be.” Stacie’s grumbles were cut short as Aubrey pushed Stacie back on the bed and immediately buried her face between Stacie’s legs.

Stacie watched as Aubrey kissed and nibbled her inner thighs. Her mouth hovering over Stacie's pussy, so close that Stacie could feel Aubrey's breath. Then her tongue flicked out, and it was as though electricity shot through Stacie's body. Aubrey began to run her tongue in slow circles around Stacie's clit for what seemed like forever. It was an agonizing bliss. The agony then subsided while the bliss continued when Aubrey began to suck, gently and slowly on her clit. Stacie closed her eyes and moaned deeply from the back of her throat.

Stacie laid her head back on the pillow as her entire body pulsated with the movements of Aubrey's mouth, her clit as if it had its own heartbeat. Aubrey then pulled away; suddenly, Stacie felt her tongue, flat and wide, licking her drenched lips, driving Stacie mad with passion. Stacie’s juices ran down the crack of her ass, soaking the sheets of the bed.

Aubrey paused. Stacie opened her eyes to plead with her and saw Aubrey's face was about a foot or so above her crotch. She smiled slightly, slyly, and whispered, "bring it to me." Stacie raised her hips a bit, feet flat on the mattress. Aubrey again looked into Stacie's eyes, and in a husky voice said, "higher baby."

Stacie lifted her hips, taking her sex to Aubrey's mouth. Aubrey placed her hands on Stacie's ass, supporting her as she continued licking, sucking, nibbling. Stacie relished in the sensation of Aubrey's mouth. Stacie's legs were open wide as she moved one foot to rest on Aubrey's shoulder. Aubrey still focused her attention on Stacie's clit, sucking on it rhythmically. Stacie spread her legs even wider, encouraging Aubrey to lightly caress her wet lips. Aubrey traced Stacie’s opening, teasing her with the promise of fingers entering her. Aubrey only applied slight pressure with one finger, entering Stacie minutely. Stacie felt her abdomen tightened as her orgasm began to build.

Reaching up over her head, Stacie stretched out and grasped the bedframe, still arching upwards. She loved the anticipation but needed Aubrey inside her. Stacie began to beg, softly, telling Aubrey of her ache. Aubrey relented and slowly slid her fingers inside, filling Stacie with unfathomable pleasure. Stacie's hips rocked forward, and her thighs quivered as her orgasm engulfed her.

Soon, the room was quiet again. Stacie dropped her body to the bed. Aubrey kissed Stacie's stomach, her breasts, and her chin as she made her way up to lay beside Stacie. Neither woman spoke for the longest time.

“Damn, Bree.” Stacie didn’t have the energy to even snuggle closer to her wife.

“Hmmm?” Aubrey began to play with Stacie’s nipples to work her into another round.

Still sensitive, Stacie flinched slightly. “Let me recover a min, babe.”

Aubrey grinned as she laid her head on her wife’s chest. Soon both women had fallen smooth asleep.

* * *

“Ugh,” Stacie gently shoved her wife. “Make it stop, please?”

“I’m comfy,” Aubrey replied. “What is that noise?”

“I think it’s the kiddy club pager. Can we ignore it, please?” Stacie whined.

Aubrey bolted upright. “It is the pager. What if something happened to Bella?” She stumbled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom and scrubbed the sex smell from her face. “Get up, Stacie. Now.”

Stacie groaned as she got up and quickly dressed. Ensuring they were both presentable, the couple then grabbed the pager and headed to the Oceaneer Club.

Stacie and Aubrey could see Bella through the glass walls of the office. She was sitting, arms crossed with a sullen look on her face. The Conrad-Posen adults showed their pager at the front desk. “We were told this would only be used in the event of an emergency. Pick-up isn’t until right before dinner.” Aubrey was angry that her daughter seemed upset but unharmed.

“Well,” the cast member started, “there was an incident. Let’s go in here with Bella.”

The group went into the office, and Bella siddled up to Stacie. Her demeanor changed from grumpy to frightened. “Am I in trouble, Mommy?”

Stacie tried to keep her face neutral as she responded, “let’s wait until we find out what happened, Bells.”

The cast member began to speak, then Aubrey stopped her. “No, I want to hear from my daughter. She’s five, and I refuse to have her intimidated.” Aubrey’s no-nonsense response stopped the worker in her tracks.

“Mama, I didn’t do anything wrong.” The little girl began to sniffle. Stacie rubbed her back while Aubrey coaxed the story out of her. “After lunch, we watched ‘Finding Nemo.’ And then Crush came out to visit. He started asking us real questions like about us and our human world. He was even talking like a surfer in the movie.” Thinking of her daughter talking to Crush brought a smile to Stacie’s face. “He asked me about my family – if my mommy and daddy were on the cruise, too.”

Bella looked at both her moms before continuing. “I told him I didn’t have a daddy, that I had two moms. Crush and I got our picture taken. I was about to go to the Magic Play Floor when Tommy shoved me.” Bella was starting to get upset again. “He said having two moms is a sin and then called you dykes. I don’t even know what that is, but Tommy was mean to me, and lots of kids laughed. So I shoved him back, and he fell down. I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

Both Stacie and Aubrey were incensed as they turned to the crew member for an explanation. The nervous teenager explained that physical violence wasn’t allowed in the Oceaneer Club, and Bella couldn’t stay there. Narrowing her eyes, Stacie asked, “and what about this boy, Tommy? He’s how old?”

“Nine. He’s not hurt, but we did page his parents, too.” She explained he was allowed to stay.

Aubrey calmly asked Stacie to take Bella out to the rotunda. “I bet you can find a princess to talk to, sweetie.” She hugged her daughter before Stacie guided Bella out of the volatile situation she knew that was about to happen. Aubrey turned to the crew member and read her name tag.

“Alice. Okay, Alice. Let me understand you correctly. Tommy, who is four years older than my daughter, pushes my her, then bullies her about her two moms. My daughter retaliates because the other kids are laughing at her and knocks him on his ass. And she’s sent out while he gets to stay? In what world is that right?” By now, Aubrey’s voice was almost at the top of her range before she’d be considered shouting.

“Ma’am. I’m sorry, but our policy says…”

“What does your policy say about bullying? What will your supervisor say when I bring a discrimination law-suit down on Disney Cruise Lines?”

“I understand you are upset, but…”

Aubrey cut her off again and demanded to speak to the youth activities supervisor. “My daughter is not going anywhere. If my wife and I have to stay with her all afternoon in the kiddie club, we will. But she’s looked forward to this part of her trip far too long.”

When the director arrived, Aubrey let the crew member explain the situation. Surprisingly, her account was in line with six-year-old Bella’s. Aubrey then introduced herself. “Aubrey Conrad-Posen, attorney at law, Bella’s mom.” At those words, both employees blanched, not knowing that Aubrey was a lawyer.

The director quickly agreed that Bella was welcome to stay in the Oceaneer club without parental supervision. He also assured Aubrey that Alice would be personally assigned to shadow Bella in the background to make sure Tommy got nowhere close to the little girl. While she wasn’t satisfied with the lack of action on the bully, Aubrey decided to carry on with her vacation and not make a larger stink.

When she went out to find her wife and daughter, Aubrey heard some sounds which drew her in the direction of a hallway that was emitting a neon glow. The noises were mixed with haphazard pew-pew-pewing mixed with meditative hummmmmm. The pitch of the hum was unmistakably familiar, white noise with a dynamic, sparkling sound. As she walked further down the hall, Aubrey knew she wasn’t mistaken as she heard the sound of motion and the slashing and thrumming of battle.

She entered the space-themed room and saw the lanky frame of her wife framed in the neon blue of a three-foot blade of light standing opposite her daughter with a similar weapon. The pair were actually doing a slow, mock lightsaber duel. “Take THAT, Mommy,” Bella shouted and swung her saber hard, knocking against the blade of light Stacie was holding. Stacie let go of her weapon and fell to the ground clutching her battle hand. The little girl walked over to Stacie and proclaimed, “I am a master Jedi, and I have conquered you, Sith trooper.”

Stacie crawled up off the ground with her hands in the air and shot a sheepish grin at Aubrey. “Busted!”

“Come on, my Sith Trooper. Time to leave our daughter to play with children her own age.”

By this time, Bella was standing next to her moms. “But Mama, Miss Alice said I had to leave because I pushed Tommy.”

“Mama fixed that, baby. You can stay here as long as you want. And Miss Alice is going to make sure Tommy leaves you alone. Do you want to stay?”

Nodding her head furiously, Bella replied, “yes, yes, yes. I love it here.” She seemed relieved that she wasn’t going to have to leave. “Mama, Obi-Wan told us we needed to go to Cayapo tonight to eat. It’s Star Wars night.” She was so excited she could barely stand it. She grabbed Stacie’s hand. “Mommy and I love Star Wars, don’t we?”

“Yes, we do!” Stacie picked up her daughter and kissed her. “Mama and I are going to let you play now. We’ll be back to pick you up right before dinner.”

As the couple walked back to their room, Stacie asked Aubrey what happened after she and Bella left. Aubrey chuckled. “I’m an attorney, remember?”

* * *

When Stacie and Aubrey picked Bella up from the play area, the child had obviously forgotten all about the earlier trauma of the day. She proudly showed her moms her coloring of the Millennium Falcon. “And then, I got to train like a real live Jedi! They even let us climb into Han Solo’s cockpit and send the ‘fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy’ soaring through the Star Wars universe!”

When the Conrad-Posen family arrived at the Cayapo restaurant, the huge room had been transformed into a series of spaces representing different worlds from the movie series. The hostess squatted down and asked Bella if she had a preference of where they sat. “Planet Tatooine, please.”

As they followed the hostess to their table, Stacie began to harass her daughter. “Tattoine, Bella? Please! That’s the about the plainest, ugliest, desert-ist world in the series. What gives?”

“Come on, Mommy.” Bella rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from her Aunt Beca. “That’s where Anakin and Luke Skywalker are from.” She raised her hands as she walked. “Galaxy history!”

Once they made it to their table, their server who was dressed as a Jawa sand raider. “Welcome to our world. While it may not look like much now, the Legend of Lehon tells us that Tatooine was once covered by lush jungle. So, close your eyes and imagine.”

After examining the menu, Stacie said to the server, “there’s so much to choose from. How many things can we order?”

He replied they could get anything they wanted and share with each other. “Many of our guests do that.”

They ordered the Santha Steak Empanada appetizer from the Planet Tatooine and Jar Jar Binks’ Nyork Chowder from the Planet Naboo. Gui-Gon’s Crisp Chicken from the Planet Coruscant, Obi-Wan Shrom Steak. Lord Vader’s Nerf Steak and Grilled Bounty Hunter Fish from the Death Star. Bella had a reasonably well-developed palette and promised she didn’t need chicken nuggets.

Throughout dinner, various characters wandered around for pictures with the families. “I wonder how they expect the kids to eat when they are so excited.” Stacie chewed on her steak as she watched Bella kneel on her chair, looking over the back at all the commotion.

“The key is to keep them so busy during the day that they are starving. But I agree, this whole trip is sensory overload.”

“Thanks for letting us come here tonight. I know you aren’t a Star Wars fan.”

Aubrey put her fork down and raised her eyebrows at her wife. “I may not have been a Rocky Horror Picture Show fanatic like somebody we know, but Star Wars? Try me!”

“Alright, who played Han Solo?”

“Harrison Ford. Seriously – that’s all you’ve got?”

“Okay,” Stacie thought a moment. “Who directed The Force Awakens?”

Aubrey scoffed. “JJ Abrams. He also rebooted Star Trek for the movies. Come on!”

By now, Bella had turned around and sat down in her chair to watch her moms. “Do or do not…, Mama.”

“… There is no try. Yoda.” Aubrey smiled and reached over to ruffle Stacie’s mini-me’s hair. She changed her voice to one mimicking Yoda’s. “Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm? Hmm. And well you should not.”

“I’m impressed, my love. I never pegged you as a Star Wars fan.”

Aubrey grinned at her wife. “Never judge a book by its cover. You don’t know _everything_ about me. _Yet_.”

* * *

The ship spent the next several days in different ports. Their first stop was in St. Maarten. Most of the ship-sponsored excursions were for children ages ten and up. Hence, the Conrad-Posen family spent the day on the beach, playing in the surf and building sandcastles. After lunch, they rented bicycles and rode over the sandy cliffs that overlooked the ocean.

The following day brought a stop at St. Thomas, a part of the U.S. Virgin Islands. The Posen-Conrad family rented a private boat for a tour of the coves, bays, and small islands in the area. Aubrey had read about the sugar cane plantations, so the captain stopped for the family to take a short tour at a plantation short distance from one of the bays they visited. Once the tour was over, the captain directed his boat into Christmas Cove.

“What are those, Mommy?” Bella pointed to the small boats anchored around the cove. One had pictures of tacos plastered on the side while another had slices of pizza. There were about half a dozen such craft. One of the boat’s crew told the family those were food boats like the mobile food trailers found all over the mainland. Surprisingly, Bella did not choose the pizza boat, but the one that served tacos. She wanted fish tacos with ‘fishies caught from the cove.’

After a quick meal, Bella took a nap as the captain took them to a secluded cove that few other captains knew about. As with all the water around St. Thomas, the crystal blue cove allowed perfect viewing of the fish, coral, and different sea life. The family donned snorkel gear and life jackets and spent the rest of the afternoon paddling around and taking pictures of the marine life.

* * *

After two days in different ports, the next day was again at sea. After another buffet breakfast, Aubrey asked Bella if she wanted to spend the day with her moms or go back to the Oceaneer Club. After a bit of thought, Bella replied, “Today, in Once Upon a Time Land, we are going to learn how to make books. I think that sounds fun.”

  
“But first, can we go by Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique and The Pirate’s League?” The funny name caused Stacie to chuckle, then her daughter explained that the theme of the day was pirates and the Pirate League offered pirate makeovers. “You know, like Captain Hook.”

Stacie chuckled, realizing that Bella had probably spent more time at the kiddy club than with her moms. The critical fact was that the child was having a fun time and learning along the way. She never complained about the ‘dult time she got to spend with her wife.

* * *

The family’s last full day of the cruise was spent on the cruise line’s private island, Disney Castaway Cay, reserved for Disney cruises ships. The day was designed for families to spend the day together and provided beach towels, chairs, and umbrellas. Stacie and Aubrey found a somewhat secluded area close to the water but relatively far from the other families. The equipment area also had flags to mark the site to be easier to find from the beach.

“Remember, Bella,” Aubrey grasped her daughter’s hand and made eye contact with her. “If you can’t see us, we can’t see you. If you hear this,” Aubrey blew three short tweets on a whistle, “that means you need to come back.” She pointed to the rainbow banner Stacie had stuck in the sand. “That’s our flag.”

After all three girls slathered themselves with sunscreen, Stacie announced she would swim with Bella a bit. The two brunettes grabbed floaties and headed to the surf. Aubrey spread her towel out in the sun and laid down to continue the book she’d almost finished while sunning on the ship. After a bit of time, a shadow fell over her book. Then some droplets of ice-cold water dripped across the back. Aubrey turned over and bolted upright.

“Fuck. Stacie!” Her wife was laughing as she wrung seawater out of her hair on Aubrey’s body. “What are you doing?” She reached up and dragged Stacie to the sand and kissed her.

Suddenly a tiny voice came from next to them. “Mama and Mommy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” With her other hand, Aubrey grabbed her daughter and pulled her down as well. “Ewwww, I’m getting all sandy, Mama.”

“Well, Mommy got me wet, so we are all even.” Aubrey couldn’t keep but laugh at how adorable her two favorite people were.

Stacie leaned to whisper in her wife’s ear. “You just _think_ you’re wet; wait until later.”

“I’m hungry,” Bella announced. So the trio decided to head back to the main area where the ship had promised a barbeque lunch buffet. They heaped their plates high and found a picnic table to share. Bella immediately spotted two of her friends from the Oceaneer Club and asked if she could join them. The two adults were eating away, enjoying the various meats and vegetables. Before long, Bella came slowly walking back to their table. She quietly slid in next to Stacie and began to nibble on a rib.

“Bells, what’s wrong?” Stacie gently put her hand beneath her daughter’s chin and lifted it so she could see her face. Bella just shrugged. “Come on, baby. Talk to Mommy.”

The little girl’s voice was barely audible. “Tommy came over and started to make fun of me like he did the other day.”

The proverbial hair stood up on both the adults’ neck. “Honey, which one is Tommy? Just point to him.” Bella timidly pointed to a boy who was easily twice her size and told Stacie what he was wearing. “Mama, can you stay here with Bells?” Stacie calmly folded her napkin, kissed her daughter on the top of her head, and headed to where the kids were sitting.

“Which of you is Tommy?” None of the kids spoke. She pointed at the boy her daughter had identified. “Luckily, I know it’s you.” She crossed her arms and made herself as tall as she could. “Where are your parents, Tommy?” He rolled his eyes and pointed in the general direction of several families. “Let’s go.” The tone of her voice left no room for refusal.

Stacie stood at the table until Tommy’s parents until the father noticed her. “May I help you?”

“Is this your son?” Stacie towered over the table as she motioned to the boy. When they confirmed he I indeed was, Stacie continued. “On day two, the cruise, did you get a call from the Oceaneer Club about an incident?” The mother explained that her son had been shoved hard enough to fall down. “And that’s all you were told? Not about what led up to that?”

“What’s this about?” The dad was getting irritated at this point. Then two men walked up to the table and slipped in on the same side of the picnic table. Stacie gave them no mind.

“My daughter is five. She was telling Crush about her family, about being proud she had two moms. Tommy started to bully her, saying two moms is a sin and then called us dykes. Again, my kid is _five_. She’s never heard that word. All she knew was that your son was mean to her, and everyone was laughing.”

One of the two men exclaimed, “Tommy, I can’t believe you. I’m ashamed.”

The other man stood from the table and vehemently added, “Tommy said WHAT?” The man angrily looked over at the boy. “Tommy? Did you say that to that little girl?” Tommy meekly nodded then hung his head down, refusing to make eye contact with the man. “No wonder you got knocked on your butt.”

Stacie was annoyed with the two men. “What do you two have to do with this,” she snapped.

“Tommy is our nephew.” The first man slipped his hand into his partner’s for emphasis.

“Wait. Let me get this right. You two are Tommy’s uncles, and together, obviously. Yet the boy was bullying _my daughter_ about having two moms.” Stacie didn’t know whether to be angrier or to laugh. “This is the craziest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Tommy had a difficult time explaining why he acted like he did towards Bella. “I heard that stuff at school. It just kind of came out. I didn’t think women were the same as men.” None of the adults were smiling. “Are they?”

The first man turned his attention to Stacie. “I promise you he was _not_ raised this way. He’s never been anything tolerant about his two uncles.” He turned back to his nephew. “If we weren’t on a cruise, I’d end this vacation right here and now and take you home.” The uncle as livid.

Eventually, the group decided that Tommy should apologize to Bella and her moms. The uncles wanted to accompany him to reinforce to Bella that having two moms or two uncles was okay. Tommy was in tears as he walked with his uncles and Stacie to apologize to Bella. He was embarrassed and ashamed about what he had done. Even scarier than his parents being mad at him was upsetting his uncles with what he had said.

As they approached, Bella’s laughing demeanor changed, and she scuttled to the other side of the table to scoot in next to her Mama. Stacie sat on the other side of Bella while the uncles and their nephew sat on the other. Tommy gave a heartfelt apology before his uncles talked to Bella about their relationship. Once all was said and done, Bella accepted Tommy’s apology, and her moms had a new set of friends.

* * *

Back onboard the ship, the Conrad-Posens knew their vacation was winding down. Bella was wiped out and fell asleep on the couch. Aubrey, being the organizer extraordinaire, laid out clothes for the next day before packing their suitcases. The ship had left the private island and was headed back to Cape Carnaval, where they would arrive the following day.

Bella was challenging to wake up from her nap until Stacie reminded her that the dinner was princess night. “You haven’t got to see many of the princesses, Bells. Let’s get up.” The child reluctantly got up and washed her face and hands for dinner.

As they approached the restaurant, Aubrey asked her wife, “are you sure this is a good idea?” Stacie nodded. When she gave her name at the hostess stand, the family was led to a table with five other guests – Tommy, his parents, and his uncles.

Tommy shyly patted the chair next to his. “I saved you a spot, Bella.” Aubrey’s fears were quickly allayed when her daughter crawled into the chair next to Tommy. Soon the two kids were chattering away about all the fun things they’d done on their trip.

Stacie and Aubrey had isolated themselves for much of the trip, so being around other adults was refreshing. Tommy’s uncles were actually from Atlanta and lived close to Aubrey and Stacie. When they found out about Stacie’s fitness studio, they promised to come to try it out.

When they learned Stacie and Aubrey were newlyweds, Tommy’s parents immediately wanted to know how they met. Aubrey immediately flushed, and Stacie began to stutter. When Stacie finally gathered her wits, she said, “well, are you familiar with Rocky Horror Picture Show?”


End file.
